


The Kill (Bury Me)

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [116]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Twins, pregnant billy hargrove, unassisted homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy gives birth on the bathroom floor.One-shot based on the song The Kill (Bury Me) by Thirty Seconds to Mars.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 11





	The Kill (Bury Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Steve! I can't wait much longer! These babies need to come out!" Billy yelled to his husband, who was getting their room ready for them to welcome the babies. Billy was in their bathroom in the shower and had the biggest urge to push.

Billy shut off the shower and stepped out onto the towel so that he wouldn’t slip. His husband came running in and Billy dropped down in a deep squat, starting to push. "Steve, catch it!" He urges, regaining his breath and pushing down again.

"Okay baby." Steve gets onto his knees with his hands ready, patiently waiting for their first baby to be born.

"Can you see their head?" He pants. 

Steve dismissively shakes his head and Billy bites back a scream. "Ugh! Baby, this baby needs to come out! It hurts!"

"I know babe, just keep going, you're doing great!" Steve kindly encourages.

Billy pushes more and more and feels the head start to come down.

"I can see the head baby, keep pushing!"

He leans forward and grabs onto Steve’s shoulder, gripping it tightly as he pushes, feeling his baby move down more and more. "Agh! Jesus Christ, come on baby! Come on!" He hissed, feeling himself stretch open. "Fucking Christ!"

"Push Billy, the baby's head is crowning!"

"Do they have a lot of hair?"

"Yeah, a ton of dark hair babe." Steve says. 

Billy smiles and brings his hand down to feel one of their baby's heads.He grunts, pushing the rest of the head out and a bunch of fluids also come out, soaking the floor with the slightly discolored liquid. "Ooh, god. Please come out baby." He grumbles, rolling his head back waiting for the contraction to return.

"Steve, check to see if the baby has the cord around its neck." Steve nods and Billy tenses his body upwards, slightly, feelings his husband’s fingers maneuver around his raw entrance. 

"I think I can feel the cord, what do I do?"

"Okay, I need to push just a little bit and bring the baby out a tiny bit more. Then, I need you to unwrap the cord from the baby's neck and I can finish pushing." Billy instructs and watches Steve continue to nod, before closing his eyes to give a gentle push.

"Okay, do what you have to." 

Billy began to push and didn’t feel much happening, just he pushed again, just enough that he knew he wasn’t hurting his baby. "Am I bringing it down?"

"Yes, push again gently." Steve says.

"Okay." Billy starts to push and stops, panting.

"Spread your hips Billy, give the baby some room." 

Billy opens his legs wider and pants leaning against the tub as Steve unwraps the cord from around the baby's neck. "I'm getting a contraction Steve!"

"Baby's all set, you can push now." He says. I take a few deep breaths then bare down and push hard to get this baby out.

Slowly, I feel their body begin to slide out.

"Be ready to catch them babe."

"I know Billy, they're coming!"

Billy pushes down and screams as his first baby comes out into Steve’s hands. He lowers himself down and Steve hands him the baby.

"What time is it?" Billy asks, out of breath.

"It is four fifty-nine."

"Oh my god, hi baby." Billy smiles and continuously rubs his son's back until he makes a sound. He coughs and starts to cry. "I know baby boy, that's okay." Billy continues to do just that and tries to catch his breath looking up at Steve.

"You did it, babe. One more to go." Steve gives off a breathy smile, sitting back on his knees. Billy nods as Steve hands him a towel. He covered the baby with it and tried to feel his bump to see where the other one was.

"I don't think she's ready to come out yet so we'll wait." Billy breathlessly announces then puffs out his cheeks letting his head roll back trying to comprehend that he just pushed a baby out of him.

Billy felt a little dizzy but it was probably just his hormones making him feel this way. He focused his attention back to his son whose eyes were just starting to open and his weak fists were up against his face. "Hi baby boy, welcome to the world peanut." He whispers and he starts to coo at the baby. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you're here. Now we're just waiting for your sister to come."

"Steve, can you go get the scissors please so that we can cut his cord and maybe get him warmed up some more with a blanket?"

"Yep." He watches his husband get up and leaves him on the bathroom floor with his baby in his arms. "Daddy's gonna be right back." Billy tells him and pecks his forehead. "My god, you look so much like me sweetheart. You have my blue eyes but Daddy’s dark hair. I hope your sister resembles a little bit of your daddy and I hope she gets his honey glazed eyes. My two little beauties." Billy starts to feel pressure begin to form again and hopes Steve hurries back. "Babe! I need you!"

"I'm coming, Billy! Here!" 

Billy opens his legs and sits up a bit so that he can see. Steve ties the shoe lace around the baby's cord and snips the rubber detaching his son from Billy.

"Okay, take him because I really need to push." Billy says. 

Steve nods and collects their son, wrapping him up in the blanket. "Alright baby boy, come here. Come see daddy." Steve takes the baby and brings him into their room. laying him in one of the bassinets.

He comes back and gets back on the floor next to billy.

"Do you feel like you have to push?" He asks. 

Billy nods cupping underneath his bump. He lays back down against the cold floor and groans, feeling his body already to start the baby out. "Ooh god, this baby really wants to come out."

"Just push slowly baby, don't rush her out, okay?"

"I'm trying not to rush her out Steve!"

Billy starts to push and can feel her start to emerge out of him.

"Can you see her head, babe?"

"Yep, she's coming Billy. Gimme another push and she'll be crowning." 

Billy nods and pushes, arching his back up. "Ow, ow, fucking god!"

"Push baby, you're doing great!" Steve says smiling. 

Billy started to get extremely dizzy again so he closed his eyes hoping it would go away but that feeling never did. As her head started to come out, he just felt weaker and weaker.

"S-Steve, I-I don't feel so good."

"Billy, you're having a baby. I'm not sure how else you're supposed to feel."

"Water, I need water." Billy breathes. 

Steve nods and Billy stops pushing for a second as he opens the bottle letting him take a few sips.

He resumes his pushing until he feels like he couldn’t do anymore.

Everything started to get blurry and just felt numb all over.

"Billy! Billy! What's wrong baby?" Steve asks, panic evident in his voice.

"I-In p-pain."

"I know baby, just stay with me Billy. She's almost here!"

Billy carefully pushes some more as much as he can. "Don't p-pull her S-Steve." He groans feeling her stretch him out some more. "Steve, I-I-I can't feel..."

"Billy! No, no, no, no, no! Billy, stay with me baby! Please! Stay with me!" Steve’s voice drains out as the world around him fades into black.

"Billy!"

**\---**

Billy gasped himself awake and looked around seeing he was nowhere familiar. He moved his eyes to see that he was on a bed and had tubes sticking out of his arms. He blinked and his eyes felt extremely heavy.

A rhythmic sound echoed in the room and he heard someone clear their throat followed by movement.

He turns his head slowly and sees his husband asleep in the chair next to the bed.

He then started to feel itchy and picked at his arm where the IV is on the top of his hand. He picked up his shaky hand and brought it to his bump which now just felt just a jello mold. “Where are my babies?” He thought.

"S-Steve." Billy’s voice was quiet and hoarse, but loud enough for Steve to hear. "Steve." It hurt to even speak. His chest felt sore and his brain just ached.

His husband started to move and his eyes opened, sheer excitement spread across his face when he saw Billy was awake.

"Billy, oh thank god you're okay!" Steve got up and went over to him, cupping his face in his hands. He smashes their lips together and kisses his husband.

"What happened? Where are our babies?" Billy asks, worried that they were both too weak to make it.

"The babies are okay, they're both in the nursery right now. You ended up losing a lot of blood and your body went into shock from the birth. I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you." Steve says, starting to choke up. Billy reaches for his hand and Steve takes him in reach. "I'm so glad you're okay though, I don't know what I would do if I lost you and the babies."

Billy smiles slightly and hears the door open. A nurse rolled in a bassinet then another was followed behind her.

"Glad to see you're awake and feeling better. There are some babies that want to meet their mommy." She says. She then picks one up and hands them to Billy, it was his little girl. He didn't get to meet her formally like he did with her brother.

"Oh my god, hi baby girl." She looked exactly like he thought. She was Steve’s twin and her brother was an exact copy of him. He was placed in Billy’s other arm and he was now holding both his babies.

The nurses left them to be and Steve got into bed next to Billy.

"You know Billy, I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful happen right before my eyes but I did. You're so strong and so brave for bringing two beautiful kids into our lives."

"Oh Steve, none of this would be impossible without all of your love and support that you gave me." He smiles and lightly pets our daughter's head.

"Can you believe we're parents now?"

"No, I honestly can't."

"Steve, are you crying?" Billy asks as Steve turns his head and smiles, bringing his hands to his face. "Aww babe, I've never seen you cry like this before."

"I know, I was saving it for the perfect moment. And right now, I'm the happiest person in the world because I now have two perfect babies and an amazing husband that I will love and adore forever." He says. Billy felt his cheeks grow warm so he hid his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.

Nothing could ever top this moment. 


End file.
